


A Bartenders Best Night Ever

by Pretty_evangeline



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_evangeline/pseuds/Pretty_evangeline





	A Bartenders Best Night Ever

**The bartender wakes up everyday thinking, "The nerve of these people..."**

His face had a far away look and he always seemed grumpy. He was never an expert on relationships and never noticed that certain woman always trying to cheer him up. He never appreciated her sweet words or the large tips she left. 

**She was blocked out by all the noise in his head.**

So when the fire alarm suddenly went off, he didn't even know her. He didn't know her dark brown locks, her tan skin, or her light green eyes that any other man could get lost in. 

The burns on her skin were ruthless, covering every curve of her beautifully sculpted body. He was no expert on fires, but this one had done a total on her. 

He stared off into the distance as he thought about how this would affect his business. How it would affect his budget. The woman coughed and began to speak. Her voice was warm and kind. "Forget about that stupid business and just hold me." 

Her arms slid around his waist and pulled him closer. The wires and machines all around them. 

He gasped and took a minute before returning the embrace. He ran his fingers through what was left of her gorgeous brown hair. 

A couple of hours later she died in his arms. The fire department never found what started the fire and his business successfully stayed afloat. But he didn't care about the business anymore. He started towards the airport with a skip in his step. A beautiful woman had fallen for him. Had even died still loving him.

He wasn't going to just waste his life anymore. He was going to change the world. He was going to share her story.

**He was going to share her love.**


End file.
